


Why Don't You Just Quit

by bambiluvsyou



Series: Ego Fics [4]
Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambiluvsyou/pseuds/bambiluvsyou
Summary: Jackie won't fight Anti and it costs him his life.





	Why Don't You Just Quit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PumpkinDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDemon/gifts).



> Wrote this for Pumpkin_Demon on tumblr. :)  
> Imma evil deer.
> 
> Also the ending is not my canonical theory. Just suits the theme of this story.

Jackie was left panting against the wall; his face was slick with a mixture of blood and sweat with a sprinkling of ash and soot. Every each of him throbbed with the promise of a bruise developing. He was aching and sore, but he couldn’t give up yet. He couldn’t let Anti into the hospital. He couldn’t let him get to Henrick or Chase and most of all, he couldn’t let Anti reach Jack.

“W̡͔h̯̱̩͎͇y̗̝̩̲̰̫̪ ̸̹̱̻͉d̤͍͖̜͎ͅͅon̤̳̖̜͕͈’̵̥͙̼͕̼̳t̼͖ ̭̫͙̺͙y͖͎̙͖̺̼e̻̩̲͝ j̶͔͖ų͇̙̩̤s̖̖ț̴ ̤͖q̗͉̭̠̬u͙͍̙ͅi̴̘̳̘̫t?͖̪̤̟̲̗ͅ ͕̮̠̬͔W̱̬̠͓̳ͅo̘n͏̠̙̮̙͍’̥̙̻̖̬t ̩͝t̝̞̮̫̱h̝̗͈̗͓̲̪a̻͓̬̯͕͍͖t̬̗̦̞ͅ ̞̞̺͜j̧̼̼̮͖̱u̷̪̬̹̲s̕t͖̪͍̼͈͡ ̯͎̭͇m̻̼͔̺̹̜a̗̭̮̤͕̰͕k͈̳͡e҉̮̖ͅ ̤̬̼̠̬ị̧̫͎͇̜͙̣ţ͇͇ ̵̱̱̹aḷ̻͇͙̲l̷̗͍̦̼̗̳ ̮̣͘t̫͈̬̱̮h̫̙ͅa̱͇̮̳̘͝t e̟̰̣a̼̜͜s̨̫i̼͞ͅȩ̗͇̘r̨̪̯̤̟̼” Anti taunted, sauntering over to Jackie, a complete opposite of our half-fallen hero with no scratch upon him.

“Heroes… don’t…quit” Jackie forced out. He couldn’t keep this up for much longer, but he had to. For his brothers. For all those who need him in that building. For Jack.

Anti rolled his eyes at him, “Y̦e͇̘ṛ̠̻ ̛̗̲͚̠̩s̞u̮̦̯̣c̵̪͕͚ḩ͚ ̛͍͕̠̦̭a͏͇̜͙͚̺̞͙ ̠̜̜̣̯̟͔f͍̬͓̰͎u̪̖̖̪͙̲͓c̪̮̼̞̫̠̹k̯̖͉̩̤̭͜i̼̮͇̖͖̣͇n̨̥͉g̥ ̬͈̗c̶͍̝l͓͈̝̬͙i͙̟͢cḩ̪͙̖͇̖͙ͅé̦.͈̹̯̭͎̜͞” He grabbed Jackie by throat, and tossed him.

Jackie felt his back collide with something metal, and a metal plate landed on his side, causing him to whimper.

“Wh͘y̕ ͡don̷’t̸ ye ͠f͢i̵g͜h̴t ̷b͞ac͢k̸? T̛his͏ fi͘g͘h͡t̵ is͏ g͜ettin̷g ̡b͢ori̛ng ҉a҉nd Į mi̴ght͟ ̡hav̢e͞ to ̨s͡ta͠rt̴ get̶ting ̸stab̧by͟ if͏ y̨e dơn’͢t̢” Anti sneered, and terror sent a jolt through Jackie.

“Because…” Jackie uttered, a fleeting thought warned him this might be the end of him if he responded with the real reason he won’t fight, but he had to. “Because… you look like Jack.” Jackie swallowed.

Anti growled his anger, grabbing the front of his suit with his fist. “What ḑid͝ you s̴a͏y̵?”

“You look like Jack.” Anti slammed Jackie into the wall, causing stars to dance his eyes.

“I͝-̛Oh͡, ͘h͞e̢llo ͠t̵h̵e̛r͠e̴.” Jackie turned his head to where Anti was looking and saw a metal box attached to the wall. Anti cursed and wept. He lead Anti right to the fuse box for the whole hospital.

Anti let go of Jackie, and he slumped against the floor. Only to look up in terror as Anti placed his hands on the coil conductors. Anti sparked and crackled, his glitches going crazy, causing Jackie to try and shield his face from any stray bolt of electricity. Soon, all the flashes died down. Jackie removed his hands from his face, to see Anti slumped backwards, smoke rising from his body. Any human and the shocks would have instantly killed him, but Anti isn’t human. He was panting and with a pleasurable grin on his face. Jackie turned to face the hospital windows, reflecting the night sky. They were all dark.

“Wel̛l͡, ͏J̴a͡c͟ki̴e͡b̷oy, y̶e̴’ve̡ do͢ne̵ me̶ ̷a̡ w̡onderful sęrvic͡e.͘ ̧I ̵salute̛ ͠y͠ou.” Tears burned and poured down his eyes as he swung his head towards Anti, silently cackling to himself. Almost silent. His glitches were still… glitching wildly. Making the hairs on Jackie’s body stand on end.

Anti turned and began to walk away. Jackie only had a split second to decide what to do. Jackie had nothing left. He failed Jack. He led Anti right to the power box. Anti overloaded the power, that means Jack and all those patients on life support have died, all those who need surgery. What good is a hero if he can’t save people? What good is a hero if he led the villain right to a weakness? What good is a hero if he was the reason a hospital full of people are dead because of him?

Readjusting his mask, Jackie decided he should at least try one more bout of heroism. Even if it will be his last. Running as fast as he could, he tried to tackle Anti. Only for him to turn around and strike a bolt of electricity straight into Jackie’s heart. Jackie didn’t even feel himself slamming into the wall before crumpling to the ground; dead.

When Jackie opened his eyes, he was in a pure white space. Not even a room, just a white void.

“Hello, superhero.” He heard from behind him. Turning around, he saw his greatest friend standing there; Jack.

“Jack” Jackie sobbed, before running into his arms. Jackie’s knees couldn’t support him all the way so he folded until his arms were wrapped around Jack’s waist and Jackie couldn’t help but cry.

“Jack, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I-I tried but I failed... I failed as a hero. I tried everything but I couldn’t fight him. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.”

“Shh, my friend. It’s ok. You did your best.”

“Jackie!”

Jackie stopped his bawling when he heard is name being called out, it wasn’t by Jack because it was too distant.

“What was that?” Jackie asks, slowly raising to stand, searching for the source.

“I’m so happy to see you Jackie.” Jack said.

“So am I” His name was called again, but clearer this time. Following by a thump. “What’s happening Jack?”

“But they need you, more than me.”

“Who needs me?”

“The others.”

Jackie’s name got louder and louder. He could identify it now. It was Chase.

“Why is Chase here? Why is he calling me?”

“It’s not your time, my friend.” Jack placed a hand on Jackie’s shoulder

“What?” Jackie spun round to face him.

“You are needed back home.”

“Jack, please come with me. Please wake up.” Jackie pleaded, for which Jack only shook his head.

“Ach du lieber Gott! Come back to us, you bastard.“ It was Henrick.

The thump got louder. Jack was beginning to fade away “See you soon, superhero.“ 

“Jack! Please NO!“ The white void darkened, leaving only a ringing, followed by one final thump, and the dark alley came back into void. Henrick was crouched over Jackie, with defibulator paddles in both hands and Chase sobbing. His face was red and scrunched, his bullet scar becoming more prominent.

 “Oh, thank god.“ Henrick muttered a silent thanks to the sky, before throwing the paddles to the side.

  
“I-I thought I lost you too“ Chase sobbed, bringing an awful reminder to Jackie. “JACK!“ Jackie shot up, instantly regretting it with the awful mixture of his aching body and lightheadedness. 

“Is fine.“ Henrick assured “Seems Anti forgot about the little back-up generator. Marvin and JJ is currently keeping an eye on him. You need to rest. Someone from the hospital crew is bringing a stretcher round for you and you are being admitted under my care.“  

With that, someone did. Jackie was picked up and placed on gurney and wheeled towards the hospital. “I wonder how Anti got word that Jack was in this hospital though?“ Chase muttered, before Schneep casted him a warning glance.  Jackie wondered that too. If he wasn’t out here to see Anti approach, lord knows what might of happened. The stress and the exhaustion from the fight was catching up to him, and the world was blackening around the edges of his eyes, but just before he closed them, he could of sworn he saw JJ holding Marvin’s mask in the alley he was just in. 

But that was just his mind playing tricks, right?


End file.
